The Rejex Club
by AshTreeTown
Summary: The Winx have moved on from Alfea and are now starting to raise their own family's and rule Kingdom's. At Alfea a new group of fairies move into the old Winx club room, each with a past- A convicted father in the omega dimension, an ex-witch trying to become a fairy, a fairy banished from her home realm, the cousin of Stella, and a Linphean escaping an arranged marriage.
1. Princess of Tundra

_Why do they do this? Why must I do this? _

"This battle holds a lot of pressure on you Aura"

"Today is the first day you begin your duties as a Princess"

"Show no mercy"

_This battle is pointless, to fight my own flesh and blood... and for what? A crown? Respect? Loyalty from my cousins?_

The first blow of the horn had been an hour ago and still there were no signs of the others. But they were out there looking for her, all of them wanting to be the sole champion.

"No mercy, not even for family" Aura's voice was soft and sweet as it echoed throughout the cave. Aura shivered but not from the cold. She thrived off coldness- being that she hailed from Tundra a land of picturesque winter scenery and she being the daughter of its ruler. Aura continued down the cave. Small crystals of water dripped from the roof of the cave. A dropped landed on her bare shoulder, freezing it into a tiny speck of ice almost immediately. The cave echoed with every step she took, her wings seemed to chime when in complete silence. Her frosty breath, dripping water, softly ringing wings- if not for the circumstances Aura would feel completely relaxed. However, she couldn't risk letting her guard down to appreciate the moment, not when Hanzon was out there. He was the Prince of Drysis the neighbouring land of fall, out of all her cousins he was probably the most powerful. Wizard of Autumn, master of the shadows. Hecwould easily blend in with the darkness of the cave, unlike Aura with her bright but small wings and sparkling baby blue fairy outfit. Like all fairies she glowed and sparkled- which made her an easy target. But not just for Hanzon.

A sudden tingling feeling erupted through her body, Aura clutched her head as she strained her eyes to look through the darkness. There was somewhere there, she could feel it, her fairy intuition could sense a presence.

"I know your there so come out!" Her sweet voice ricocheted through the cave. But there was no movement. Aura suddenly felt scared. _This is real, one of them is in the darkness hunting me, finding my weak spot, I'm so powerless against them! _Aura backed up, her hands trembling. _Don't worry you won't die for real. You'll feel a sharp pain then your back to normal, none of this is real. _In the deeps thoughts of her fear she found something else- anger. _I don't know if I'm powerless! Neither do they. I can't just give up I have to at least try and take one down. If I go back mother will never forgive me. _Aura brought her hands above her, a ball of white light materializing in her palms.

"If you wont come out Ill make you come out" with that she thrust her hands forward, the ball of magic catapulting forward into the darkness lighting up every dark corner and shadow. Once reaching its maximum distance it exploded. Harsh light accompanied by specks of ice shooting waywardly shook the cave. In the light she saw a silhouette, slowly it grew bigger. It was a defiantly a person and they were holding something- a glowing red sword. She finally realised who it was, her cousin Dayton the Prince of Summer Isle. He was the only one that wasn't a magical being of some sort- by his choice. Instead he studied at Red Fountain school for hero's- which explained the sword.

Suddenly he broke out into a sprint dodging all of Aura's ice attacks. When he was close he leapt into the air, sword over his head ready for the final blow. Aura used her last second to create an ice shield but it was in vain as Dayton's sword shattered it on impact. Now she lay helplessly on the cold moist floor, awaiting the sudden pain that will transport her back to the throne room. But nothing happened.

"Your making this too easy" Dayton's voice was cocky and cheery. Aura peered through her strands of ghostly white hair at him. He lowered his sword and offered a hand.

"What are you doing? Dont you want to win?" She asked accepting the help.

"Of course but not this way. I mean I'll have to take you out eventually but you barely had a chance back there" He said as he clipped his sword to his back.

"That cant be! My avalanche blast is my most powerful attack"

"Dont get me wrong the attack was good, but you didn't know what you were doing. If you had been just a few metres to the left you would have gotten me head on, would've knock me clean out" Aura stared at him, completely surprised by his niceness.

"You should have done one of your weaker attacks first just to get me out of my hiding place then do your heavier stuff, that way you're not wasting magic shooting blindly in the dark." Dayton flashed her a lopsided grin, the one he was famous for.

"Why are you telling me this? I mean we are competing"

"When I turned sixteen and I had to take part in the royal battle I was scared, probably more scared than you, so I know how it feels, your the last daughter to enter the royal battle of the throne which means it's getting serious. The rest of us had practice rounds you don't get that and... well that's not fair" Aura gazed up at him completely thankful for his altruism. The feeling swept away and was replaced by that same feeling she had earlier- someone was near by.

"Someone's here, I don't know who but they're close". Aura instinctively whisked behind Dayton as if he were her protector, she stopped herself from clutching his arm. _What are you doing?! Your in a battle and besides you have to beat him later anyway and he's not going to be so nice then- remember cousin or not show no mercy. _

"It's not April I've already finished her." Dayton said his eyes narrowing. Aura suddenly realised that the only other person left was Hanzon. He was probably creeping around in the darkness up ahead sensing Aura's magic as she was sensing him.

"I tell you what let's team up and we'll battle Hanzon together, then afterwards we'll have a fair duel between the two of us?" Dayton held out a hand, Aura smiled and shook it.

"Sounds fair, he's really close we should come up with a plan, I'll wait here and distract him while you-"

"AURA!"

Dayton was knocked to the ground only to be up on his feet, sword in hand in seconds. Aura was dragged into the darkness. When she opened her eyes she was met with glowing hazel eyes belonging to Hanzon.

"Here you go little fairy" he opened his palms, out of them slithered two shadow snakes, Aura screamed as one curled tightly around her arm while the other coiled around her body.

"Sorry Prince Charming but it's just you and me in this battle" Hanzon's voice was eerie and confident, but a different kind of confident to Dayton.

Aura wrestled with the two snakes while Dayton and Hanzon battled. She grabbed one of the snakes and threw it at the cave wall, it wreathed around before striking back at her. Before it reached her she froze it in solid ice. She grabbed the other snake wrapped around her waist and chest constricting her breathing. She struggled as she pushed magic through her hands. Slowly the snake began turning to ice, once it was fully covered she clenched her whole body until it shattered into tiny crystals. Aura dragged herself to her feet and flew to where Dayton and Hanzon were. She was shocked to find Hanzon had his hand wrapped around Dayton's neck. Dayton looked at Aura before his blue eyes turned black, then his skin began rotting until finally he exploded into ash.

"DAYTON!" Aura thrust her last bit of magic at Hanzon, he took the impact in stride. Aura's eyes widened in horror. She turned and flew as fast as she could away from him. She looked back at him- he wasn't pursuing her, he just stood there and smiled. Aura looked forward again only to be met with Hanzon's eyes again. Before she could react he had his hands wrapped her neck, just like Dayton's. Her body drained of every last energy she had. Her wings retracted and her natural fairy glow diminished. Until finally just like Dayton she exploded into flying bits of crystal.

Her mother said there would be pain, it would feel like you're dying but you're not. Aura thought she had died, his power was so strong and intense and extremely painful. She aged and aged in a matter of seconds until she was fully drained of her energy and youth, she truly believed she had died at the hands of her cousin. But she awoke. In the middle of the throne room surrounded by spectators including her mother, Dayton, her other cousin April and the Kings and Queens of Summer Isle, Drysis, and Springver. Her body felt weak, she was no longer in her fairy form but in the dress her mother made her wear. She was helped off the floor by servants and placed next to her mother. She said nothing to her. Finally a bright light lit up the room, Hanzon stood in the middle of it.

"Congratulations Hanzon, you've one the first battle for the throne, but do not let this get to your head there are many more battles to be done to test your worthiness for the throne" the voice erupted in the room, it belonged to the head councilmen.

"For the other three you still have a chance to prove yourselves as worthy of ruling the four Kingdoms of the seasons, remember only one can take the High King's throne as ruler, may he rest in peace and may the future look brightly on you all". Without any further announcement people began disappearing into portals, Aura and her mother went through theirs. When they walked out the other side they were at the center of a large frozen library.

"You told me you had been studying" Queen Winterlynn towered over her daughter- every bit the intimidating.

"I have didn't you see those attacks I used?"

"If that's the best magic you have then you have no hope of winning" Both stood in silence Aura didn't know what to say to her mother. It was true she hadn't been studying she had been out in the winter forests exploring, flying, doing anything except studying. When her mother finally looked back at her she spoke softly and calmly "If you don't want to expand your powers here then I will send you somewhere where you can learn new magic, the magic here isn't enough anyway, you need more..." she trailed off, Aura gazed at her waiting for her mother to decide her fate.

"It might be too late but maybe they'll accept you"

"Who will accept me?"

"Alfea".


	2. Sunset of Solaria

Authors Note: Hello all, just to extinquish any confusion the story jumps around between characters to start off with as the main characters are being introduced but be assured it will all start to make sense.

The ceremony began when the sun was at its highest point, directly atop the Solaria Kingdom. Below on the green lawn were scattered tables decorated in gold ribbons, silk table cloths, and exotic flowers from Linphea. Many people gallanted around in beautiful gowns waiting for their queen to join them.

"You know Astrid the least you could do is look like your having a good time" an elegant looking girl turned to her bored sister. Astrid glared back at her, her features unmoving. Estelle shook her head and smiled sweetly.

"Stella will take it as an offence if you look bored at her party"

"I'm sure the queen has better things to worry about" Astrid huffed.

"Well then you don't know Stella very well" Estelle chuckled, Astrid remained silent.

"You know Astrid, if you don't get picked today-"

"I will get picked Estelle, you know why? Because I just spent the past year studying my butt off to get this position" Astrid was now looking at her sister, her sea green eyes piercing into hers. Estelle kept her composure as she spoke softly to Astrid.

"That doesn't promise you a title Astrid, I'm just looking out for you"

"I have my own set of eyes to look out for me Estelle" Estelle continued to smile sweetly.

"Why don't you have some mint tea, it's delicious" Estelle held a cup of hot liquid to Astrid.

"I hate mint" Astrid said unmoving. Estelle's left eye twitched, annoyed by Astrid's monotonous voice. Estelle spoke in a low, harsh tone.

"Fine then, you sit here and pity yourself. I'm going to find mummy and daddy" Estelle rose from her seat, slamming the table with her large frilly dress.

"What nineteen year old calls her parents 'mummy and daddy'?" Astrid spoke loudly to reach Estelle's ear shot. Estelle paused in her tracks to turn and look at her sister, booming loudly:

"Well what sixteen year old has a place in the Solarian court! You don't even have your Echantix yet!" Estelle turned and stomped away holding up her pompous dress so as to not trip on it.

"What a desperate wannabe" Astrid whispered to herself. _Let's just hope it's not genetic._

Astrid looked around at the other party goers. The atmosphere was lively and vibrant with dancers and performers and a jester. It had Stella written all over it- cheery and fun while still being classically stylish.

A loud instrumental hum ringed through the air. Queen Stella had finally arrived; Astrid felt her insides tighten up. People began gathering around Stella and her husband Brandon. Amongst the crowd Astrid managed to find her mother and father- the Duke and Duchess of Solaria- Estelle was not with them.

"I'm so glad you all made it, I hope your all enjoying my lawn party, the weather is perfect for it. But when is the weather not perfect in Solaria" Stella boomed in her cheery high-pitched voice. People nodded and cheered as she spoke. She spoke about her new born son, the future of Solaria, her new title as queen, and for some reason unbeknownst to Astrid the design of the dress she was wearing which according to her was one of her 'best creations'. Astrid realised Estelle was right she really didn't know a lot about Stella. A new fear rose in her stomach that Stella may not have the maturity level to care who was picked to become the Guardian Fairy of Solaria. Astrid fiddled impatiently with a loose strand of her honey blonde hair as Stella finally came to the topic of the party.

"As you all know by now my father Radius has stepped down as king and has passed the title onto me and Brandon. Which means my responsibilities have expanded beyond raising a family and keeping a happy marriage." Astrid started nibbling on a strand of her hair.

"I've decided to pass on my title as Guardian Fairy to someone else, I hope you support and understand my decision." People cheered her in response, Solaria loved Stella, always had.

"So now the new title as Guardian Fairy of Solaria will be passed on to my beautiful cousin Estelle" The crowd cheered and whistled as Estelle went up to stand by Stella's side. She waved and blew kisses to the crowd, refusing to make eye contact with Astrid. Astrid by now had stormed off, she couldn't bring herself to face her sister or mother or anyone. Instead she retreated to the balcony of her bedroom overlooking the lawn party. After Stella had finished her speech the party continued on into the evening when the fireworks display began. Astrid watched it all from her balcony, she was high up but not too high that she couldn't see everybody congratulating Estelle. Astrid didn't cry, not a single drop. She didn't deny her sadness but crying was not in her nature. She never cried as a child and she wasn't about to start, not over something like this. A long time ago Astrid had told herself that crying was for loss- it was the only time she felt it was appropriate to cry. Instead she sat on her balcony ledge and continued to watch blankly down at the lawn party.

An hour later Astrid heard her door open. She knew it wasn't Estelle; Estelle was cowardly when it came to confrontation. That was the problem with Estelle she was happy to do wrong by someone but not face up to the consequences. Astrid knew who it was before they spoke.

"Astrid? Sweetie are you ok?" Her mother spoke softly, putting a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Estelle knew she already had Stella's blessing, that's what she was saying when she said don't get your hopes up" Astrid said still not facing her mother.

"I know it's hard but life is full of these kinds of disappointments. Sometimes there for the better" Astrid remained silent. Her mother started pulling Astrid's hair out the bun, trying to untangle the flower decorations from her hair.

"Those stars up in the sky, did you know that they're all part of your ancestral background?" Astrid shook her head.

"Well when I was a young woman my mother told me that the stars not only were a map of the world but also a map of the future, she said that when we die we become a part of the world, we add more to the picture that is life" Astrid finally looked at her mother, she smiled and shook her head.

"Your such a hippie mum" Astrid slouched back over the balcony watching the ceremonial dance between Stella and Brandon.

"Yeah I never understood that life after death stuff, but what I did understand is that everything happens for a reason"

"And what's the reason for this? Because Estelle and Stella are best friends now?"

"No that's not it. It's because you're not ready yet. I spoke to Stella, I told her about you, she said she saw how good you did in your studies but she also asked me how boring that must of been, not having friends, being surrounded by old wizards and fairies"

"But I wanted to do that! I had purpose! Now I have nothing" Astrid clenched her fists, a white glow illuminating around them.

"Stella's not as heartless as you think she is. The decision she made was in your best favour, if Estelle is Guardian Fairy then that means you can go to school and enjoy the normal life of a young fairy"

"How is that in my best favour? Why would I spend the entire year learning every little thing I needed to learn about Solaria and its powers so that I can go be a silly teenager at some school?"

"Stella started out as a silly teenager, she had fun, friends, boyfriends, everything a teenager wants. She wants you to experience the things she got to experience before you take on such great responsibility" Astrid glanced at her mother.

"Her words not mine" There was a moments pause when her mother put a scroll in Astrid's hands.

"What's this?"

"Your acceptance letter to Alfea, Stella's old school, she and the headmistress Miss Faragonda are very well connected, Stella said she organised with her to allow you to study and board there, in Stella's old room" Finally Astrid sat up fully, her eyes wide.

"The Winx room?"

"The exact one, Miss Faragonda is going to try her best to help you achieve your greatest potential as a fairy, and when you graduate there will be a position here on Solaria waiting for you" Astrid couldn't believe her ears.

"So Estelle is only temporary?"

"Yes, until you get back" For the first time all day a wave of relief washed over her, she smiled from her heart, and couldn't stop smiling.

"When do I go?"

"When you're ready to leave" Astrid and her mother stayed on the balcony for the remainder of the party and continued to watch the light display and band. Magic washed through the air over Solaria as the remaining rays of sunlight disappeared behind the castle and the stars in the night sky lit up like pixies. Astrid's mother whispered into her ear:

"Everything happens for a reason, the best fairy isn't the strongest one or the smartest one but the one that bests understands the world".


End file.
